


Comfort Crowd

by KuroAi



Series: Kid Krow [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Random Song Challenge, Social Anxiety, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAi/pseuds/KuroAi
Summary: Gerard thinks that he can fool Frank with his fake ass smile and the infamous "I'm fine."Well, Frank is sick of that lie already.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Kid Krow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111001
Kudos: 9





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maora/gifts).



> Im starting this series with my favorite fandom and pairing which are mcr and frerard! Hope you enjoy, this doesn't have any romance yet as Conan said that this song is about loneliness and more to friendship. I do implied that Gerard have a crush on Frank though lol.
> 
> Also shout-out to my best man @maora for doing this challenge with me, we both are struggling enough but we love torturing ourselves
> 
> Please enjoy!

Gerard is drowning. No, not literally drowning. He feels like it’s getting hard to breath, he could hear nothing but his own heartbeat and his vision is getting blurry.

Go to the fucking party, they said.

It’ll be fucking fun, they said.

He knows no one here. Mikey was in the prep school, Ray is busy with his internship. Frank is busy with his band practices. He should have stayed in the basement, he never left his basement before.

_“It'll be fun Gerard!”_

_Bob said, his hot sweaty hands were gripping Gerard's cold one. His dark eyes are taunting him, insulting him._

_'fuck you’re creep, socialize more' they said._

_‘if you stay this way, people will hate you' they said._

_“Come on!” Bob's voice snapping Gerard out of his thoughts._

_He really doesn’t want to hang out with Bob, they’re not even close but he’s a good friends of Mikey and Frank._

_“Look, Ray,Frank and Mikey are busy right? Come on, accompany me.” Bob pleaded again, this time he sounds tired._

_Oh no, Gerard doesn’t want Bob to hate him._

_No, he doesn’t want anyone thinks that he’s a loser._

“Shit, Sorry -”

Someone crashed into Gerard and splashed all of his drink on his favorite Misfit’s shirt.

“Oh it’s uh okay.” Gerard says quietly and he was out of the way, out of the party, out of the house.

He threw away the cup, he barely drinks any of it. He talks to no one and he must’ve looked like a fool in there.

Gerard didn’t cry though, the moment he step into the house all he wants to do is lay on his bed and stay inside his basement or maybe he could draw something.

But then he saw a familiar faces inside his mom's kitchen.

“Frank?”

Frank, who’s drinking grape juice turned and face Gerard. His face is breaking into a smile and it dissolved as fast as the bubbles dissapeared in his beer before.

“Hey Gee, you okay?”

Gerard was caught off guard with the question, he looked at himself. Of course, his wet shirt, his messy hair and his fake ass face that’s trying to smile. Everything is wrong. Everything is fucking wrong. He's not okay.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Gerard said, shrugging his problems and thought away.

“Thought you have band practices.”

“yeah, but I ditched it. I heard from Mikey that you'll be alone tonight, so I thought I could accompany you.”

Gerard's heart clenched, no he won’t cry. He’s not a fucking crybaby. He will not cry.

“But seems like you already have a plan. Whose party?”

Gerard just stood at the kitchen entrance. He didn’t move an inch since earlier. His body felt sticky from his beer-drenched shirt, and he feels like he’s going to burst anytime soon. Frank’s face doesn’t help at all.

_“Stop looking at me like I’m going to cry anytime soon”_

_“I will look at you whenever I like or whenever you feel like you’re going to cry.”_

_“Don’t.”_

_“I’m not going to leave you alone, Gee.”_

Gerard’s lost in his thoughts for a moment. No, he doesn’t know whose party he crashed earlier.

“I don’t know, Bob invited me.”

Frank face changed from pleased to disgust.

“Uh no, Bob is an asshole, stop hanging out with him Gerard.” Frank sighed, his hand is playing with the juice box. It looks empty. How long was Frank waiting for him?

“But, he insisted.”

“Yeah, cause he’s an asshole. He just wants to mess with you. It’s not the first time Gee.” Frank's grip on the juice box tightening and Gerard feels helpless. He feels like he is drowning again.

Gerard must admit that Bob is never a nice person to him. Since the first day, all Bob do was bringing him out of his comfort zone and make Gerard feels like a crap. Like today. Gerard wonders if Bob did this on purpose or he is genuine on helping Gerard being better in socializing and making friends.

_“Fuck no, Mikey’s brother is gross.”_

_“look, Mikey is cool but his brother is a big no.”_

_“Haha, you should mess with him a bit, he looks like he don't bite.”_

Gerard’s vision got cloudy again, his shaking hand grip at each side of his shirt, suddenly he feels like he can’t breath. He feels pathetic all of sudden. When he fell, he thought it would hurt but no, he felt warm and secure.

“Hey Gee, shh, hey it’s okay, I’m here.” Frank soothing word suddenly reached his hearing. He thought he could no longer hear. He is drowning remember?

He just wants to drift away, away and never come back. He’s just lonely.

Frank helped Gerard changed into a new fresh shirt. They both lay on the bed. Gerard still refused to talk and he appreciated the silence Frank provided for him.

“It’s getting late, Frank. You should go home.” Gerard said after minutes passed. The basement usually feel cold but with Frank around, it always feel warm and brighter than usual.

“Nah, I passed.” Frank smiled.

“Frank, you-”

“Stop saying that bullshit Gee, you know I hate it.” Frank cut Gerard’s sentence off but his tone was soft, it’s so soft Gerard wants to hide away. He feels too exposed.

_“I don’t need Mikey, I don’t need Ray and I don’t need you, Frank.” Gerard’s breathing was shallow, his face turned red, and his eyes was watery._

_“I’m fine!” Gerard’s blurted out, his fist tightening at the hem of his shirt. It’s so tight his knuckle turns white._

_Frank didn’t budge, his eyebrows furrow deeper, his lips formed a thin line. Everyone can see the lie Gerard was sprouting, so Frank decided to call him out for that._

_“stop saying shitty things, You said that fucking lie already.” Frank's lip rings caught Gerard eye._

_He can’t look at Frank’s eye properly, so he looked at his lip ring, or his scorpion tattoo near Frank’s exposed neck._

_It took him a while to realize, his eyes gave out and he poured out salty tears and in Frank’s embrace._

_“No, Frank, I-”_

_Frank tightened the embrace, he felt too exposed, yet his tears don’t stop. The embarrassment faded and he’s just tired._

_“Let it all out. I don’t mind. I like my shirt soggy anyway.”_

_And the room was filled with ugly sobs and in between laughter._

“Your mom will kill you if you sleep here.”

“It’s okay, it’s not school day Gerard.”

Frank didn’t make any move to leave, so Gerard just leave him be. It’s a relief. Frank’s presence just whispered tranquility and Gerard could feel the wave of loneliness faded away.

“I know you want me to leave, but I won’t leave your ass alone, at least until Mikey’s home.”

Gerard just hummed quietly, Mikey will be home at 10 p.m and now it’s just passed 9.

Suddenly Gerard doesn’t feel like he is drowning anymore. Frank always does that to him.

After a while, Gerard realized that Frank is playing with his finger.

“Your finger always mesmerized me Gee. It’s so artistic.” Frank says softly, his eyes glimmering as he observe Gerard’s hand intensely.

Maybe because it’s dark in here, or maybe it’s just Gerard’s brain playing trick on him, but Frank looked painfully beautiful under the dim light in the basement.

His crooked, messy hairstyle always gets in the way, sometimes covering his somber deep clear hazel eyes. Whenever Gerard got lost in those eyes, he knew he couldn’t lie. Frank used to say that he likes it when Gerard is honest.

So he become as honest as he can.

“I just want a company, w-well maybe not just a company. I want a friend, someone I know, someone I cherished and love to be with me. It’s getting hard when you’re alone all the time. You, Mikey and Ray are the one who can makes the drowning go away. Maybe I’m just- I’m just lonely.” Gerard ranted, while facing upward, looking up and watching the old ceiling. It’s Rusty but it’s better than watching Frank. He afraid that he will spill more than he actually wants to.

“I know. I’m glad you said that.” Frank hold Gerard’s hand in his, and everything in Gerard just clicked. Everything is right suddenly. The drowning is gone.

The last thing he remembers was Frank jumped on him, and they are playing around with Misfit’s song rocking on the background.

It’s been a while since Gerard heard Frank’s laugh to the fullest or see Frank’s face blushed all the way to his neck.

It’s been a while since they chase each other around and tumbled down on the bed together.

The music drowned their laughter and their breathing, for once Gerard doesn’t feel alone. Maybe he will play guitar with his brother tomorrow and call Ray later.

For now, he just wants to be with Frank maybe until the night is over.


End file.
